


A Lovely Thanksgiving Dinner

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Category: Original Work
Genre: A bit of Stuffing, Belly Kink, F/M, Gen, Literature, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Some pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: Just a short prequel story to "A Lovely Christmas Eve"





	A Lovely Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A story to celebrate the most favorite part of Thanksgiving Dinner. I hope you enjoy it

"Kris? Krissy!"  
"Yes Parker?"  
"Is dinner almost ready?"  
"No Parker!"  
Kris sighed answering her younger brother for the 19th time. Kris looked over the dishes that she had prepared for her family and for her friends in separate ways. Since her mother had ended up sick, Kris obligated to cook for everyone. But with the constant distractions from her siblings was making it a bit more difficult. Kris pushed strands of her hair back as she continued cooking. "Almost done... Just a few more dishes..."

*Over at Akriyama's Apartment*  
"No... Sis I didn't say I wasn't coming over I said... Sis, please stop shouting."  
Dylan growled over on the phone listening to his sister's worrying shouts as he was busy getting ready for a open day with his family. As such, it was often a time when his own twin sister wouldn't stop bugging him to come over. Dylan couldn't say no to her, even if she was a bit loud. Dylan finished up up dressing in his casual clothing as he always had for the past years.  Grabbing his coat and backpack, Dylan alerted his dog Rudolph to follow him and headed out.

*Back with Kris*  
"And.... DONE!"  
Kris smiled proudly as she examine the work she had made with both dinners: a traditional dinner and 4 bento boxes one for her, the other three for her friends. Kris took her hair out of its ragged ponytail as she took off her apron and began setting up for her family to get their own.  After the task was complete at hand, Kris put on her coat and shoes as she was soon heading out with the gifts. She would be gone for a few minutes or hours give or take, but she didn't care. She smiled gladly as she called out and left into the cool night.

*With Dylan*  
"Oh god..."  
Dylan looked in shock at the amount of food piled up on his plate, a mixture of some of the Japanese recipes his sister had been trying out for the past week. They were some of his natural favorites, but it was all in giant portions and almost overcoming on his plate.   
"I see you're amazed by my skills huh Chee-San. And I hope you will finished it all up (≧▽≦)."  
"But of course... Sis. 'Gulp' Why wouldn't I?"  
"What you waiting for then? You do know your sister worked hard on this meal."  
"Y-yes..."  
Dylan soon lifted up his fork and began digging into and managed to keep up with his family has they began to eat, except his father who was drunk on the floor. Dylan quietly chewed his food as his portion grew smaller as did the space in his stomach. Still going on, Dylan's stomach began expanding a bit for both room and to help contain the ever consuming food. A few minutes he would have been fine, but aside from the fact that his sister was kinda keen on things big, this was a turning factor.  His stomach churned and gurgled as it was slow to digest the ever coming food into its system. By the time his family had finished eating, Dylan was eating slower with the fork in one hand and the other on top of his stomach holding the ever growing mass with his shirt rising up exposing some flesh pinned against his pants. The ever creaking sound of his button trying to contain his mass was almost low, but still almost caught the attention of his mother.  
"Dylan, did you hear that noise just now?"  
"No..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Ok..."  
*Later*  
"Done... Finally done... Burp!!!"  
Dylan sighed, going back in his chair and set his head back. His belly had forced his shirt to rise up as his pinky flesh became more exposed, with his navel poking out. His stomach gurgled as it began the slow process of digesting all its juicy warm unmoving prey. Rudolph, in the same state as his owner, whined as he tried to move over to his owner.  
"Uggh.... R-right, we probably should go Rudolph."  
Dylan struggled to get up from the comfort of his seat to head for his coat which was a bit tough but he managed to succeed. 

*Kris' Side"  
"Thank you again Kris."  
"No problem Rose."  
Kris finished giving Rose her box as she headed out towards Dylan's street. At the same time, Dylan shuffled carrying the stuffed Rudolph through the streets moaning. Not used to always filling this stuffed, Dylan gave a sickening burp, and continued on.  
"Huh? Dylan? Hey Dylan!"  
"Mmmm?"  
Kris soon ran up to Dylan carrying his bento box gift, to which Dylan groaned.  
"Hey Dylan, guessed what I got you?"  
"A bento box... Burp...."  
"Yep!"  
"Great..."  
Kris soon took the bento box as she handed it off to Dylan, still smiling even while Dylan looked sickly.  
"Just great...."  



End file.
